Host
by TheHumbleHobbit
Summary: Set before TLO. instead of Kronos staying in Luke, he moves to a new host, none other than Percy Jackson. Is Percy strong enough to defeat him mentally, or will Annabeth have to use his weak spot against him to save Olympus?
1. Chapter 1: My Cousin Pays a Visit

chapter 1.

"PERCY YOU GOTTA RUN FASTER!" Annabeth cried. I put on a burst of extra speed, but i was worried it wouldn't be enough. It was gaining on me fast. Annabeth had just scrambled across the river, and now she stood on the other side yelling "encouragements" which weren't helping very much. "_Just a couple more feet._" i thought, racing twards the river. Suddenly Annabeth's eyes widened. "Percy look out!"

oh. I should probrably explain our situation. You see, we were in a game of capture the flag. Me and Annabeth were on the same team (thank the gods) and she had this genious plan, until we were attacked by a bunch of skeleton warriors. Now they were chasing us, and our only hope was to get across the river synce they can't get in water. Well, i should probrably get back to the story. Where was I? Oh right.

"Percy look out!" Annabeth screamed. I turned around and immidiatly, pain shot through my shoulder as the warrior brought down his sword. I yelled in pain and collapsed. "NO!" yelled Annabeth, but she was too far away to help.

"Was that really nessicary?" i asked it but he just growled.

"well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite cousins!" said a familliar voice.

"Luke" i gasped. Annabeth looked just as shocked. "what are you doing here?"

"i'm came here for you, Percy. Kronos has a special plan that, unfortunatly, requires you." suddenly a golden sarcophegues appeared next to me. The air semed to get colder.

"Kronos needs a new host, Percy. Your a child of the big three so you are the only demigod who is strong enough. "

"Luke no! your insane!" shouted Annabeth who had made it across the river and was kneeling by my side. I was trying really hard not to black out.

"if this is what it takes" Luke shrugged. "then i don't care if it sounds insane." suddenly golden mist rose from the coffin and headed twards me.

"i will never serve you" i tried to say, but i think it came out as "uhhh ferr ohhh"

suddenly the mist started going into my mouth. I felt a searing pain in my chest. Then, as soon as it had started, it was over. I felt fine now. My sholder diddn't even hurt.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. Suddenly she gasped. "Percy your-" i felt myself getting up and smile coldly at Luke. Then i spoke.

"This new form might actually work. Strong and powerful" Chiron, Thalia, Nico, and Grover came running around the corner.

Grover laughed "there you guys are! we-" he stopped short when he saw luke. Luke suddenly looked at me and said "Master,what should we do?" Nico almost looked like he was going to laugh. "Master?"

"Attack!" i yelled. Everyone looked surprised when i charged at them.

"Percy, what are you- oh my gods Kronos?" Thalia's eyes widened. Riptide had turned into Kronos' syth. I tryed to stop myself, but Kronos was to powerful.


	2. Chapter 2: My Dad Puts Me in Jail

Chapter 2

Nico's POV

Me, Chiron, Grover, and Thalia came running around the corner, about to let Percy and Annabeth know that the Hunters (who were visiting) had won capture the flag for the 50th time in a row.

Grover laughed "there you guys are! we-" suddenly he stopped and i saw why. Percy was lying on the ground. A golden mist was surrounding him. Luke was standing over him with a smug smile on his face and Annabeth was sitting by his side. Suddenly the golden mist dissapeared and Percy stood and looked at us, but there was somthing wrong with him.

"Master, what should we do?" Luke asked, and i wanted to laugh.

"Master?" synce when did Luke call Percy master? Then Percy did the last thing i expected him to do. He turned tward us.

"Attack!" he yelled and charged to us, pulling out riptide.

"Percy, what are you-" thalia started to say and then his sword started changing. It was no longer Riptide, it was a sythe.

"Oh my gods, Kronos!" Thalia yelled and i suddenly understood. and once percy got closer to us, i realized what was so different about him. His eyes, were gold.

Percy's POV

All i could do was watch helplessly as Kronos/me attacked my friends. I could see fine, but it was like somone had put a veil over my vision aand everything felt like a dream. I couldnt control anything as i attacked. Luke stood by and watched, laughing occasiounally, as if he found this funny. _stop! _i yelled to Kronos, but nothing happened. I charged at Thalia and she pulled out her sword (**A/N does Thalia ever use a sword? like i know she has a weapon besides her bow, but im not sure.)** and blocked my attack just in time.

"what did you do to Percy?" she spat.

"oh don't worry about him. He is dead." Said Kronos. I wanted to scream, "_no! im not dead! im right here!" _but nothing came out.

"no! your lying!" Annabeth suddenly yelled, running over to us. She ran up right infront of me, ignoring my sythe, and looked me strait in the eye. "Percy, i know you are still in there. Come on you have to fight it!" Kronos laughed.

"you just keep telling yourself that. In the meantime, i will overthrow the gods!" with that i stepped tward Annabeth and held my hand out. Suddenly her face contorted in pain.

"wha- what are you-" she choked out.

"you see, daughter of Athena, the human body is 90% water. i can manipulate it anyway i want." Kronos twisted my hand and she crumpled to the ground. "_Kronos, when i get out of this i am going to kill you!" _i screamed inside of my head trying despratly to break free of the barrier Kronos had built.

"Percy stop!" i heard Nico yell and i turned. Grover and Thalia were staring at me in shock. Chiron looked pained and i remembered that Kronos was his dad. This must be akward for him. Nico had stepped forward eying my syth warrily.

"Percy, come on! i know your strong enough. You can do this!" he said.

"Please, Percy." Annabeth added weakly. "i love you" I tried with all i was worth, and suddenly, i could see normally. I dropped the sythe and stumbled backwards.

"Percy!" Annabeth had struggled to her feet and she, along with the others, dashed over to me and caught me before i could fall over. "you did it!"

"Annabeth i- im so sorry! I-"

"Percy, there was nothing you could have done. Its not your fault."

"i know still-"

"Percy lets just forget about it ok?"

"fine." i still felt pretty guilty though. Suddenly i felt a pull in my gut.

"Annabeth we dont have much time. I can't hold him back for much longer. You need to contain me before he comes back. Otherwise you wont be able to stop me."

"Annabeth, hes right." Thalia said. we all turned to Chiron.

"yes i beleive Percy is correct. But how we should go about doing this, i have no idea." suddenly there was a bright flash of light and my father appeared right infront of us.

"Father" i said and he smiled sadly at me. The others bowed to him.

"i have heard what has happened, and as much as i hate to do so, i can contain him."

"thank you father i-" suddenly the tugging in my gut became a searing pain and i doubled over. He was comming.

"Percy!" all my friends shouted.

"Hes taking over! do it NOW!" i mannaged. Poseidon streached out his hand and a bubble of water surrounded me. Annabeth rushed up to the edge of the sphere, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you" was the last thing i was able to say before i felt him take full control.


End file.
